


Оружие

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Midi<br/>G - PG13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оружие

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Kings 2015 on @diary: http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202428617.htm

**Название:** Оружие  
 **Переводчик:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Размер:** миди, 4156 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек, Люсинда, Сайлас  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма, кроссовер  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Во сне Джек вспоминает плен иначе, чем наяву, и кто знает, что из того, что он помнит, происходило на самом деле. Часть событий и антуража — отсылка к сюжету фильма Манчьжурский кандидат 1962 года и его одноименного римейка.  
 **Примечание:** постканон, тлен, жестокое обращение с принцем, навеяно данной работой (автор ehoo): http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/2/8/2928665/81511146.jpg

Среди этого безумия он делал все, чтобы сохранить хотя бы иллюзию привычного распорядка дня. Старался как-то себя занять, подолгу подбирал к рубашкам галстуки и запонки, благо здесь был целый гардероб. Сосредоточенно переодевался по нескольку раз на дню и завязывал все узлы, которые знал. Протаскивая ткань сквозь ткань, он замирал на какое-то время, закусив губу, и тогда Люсинда клала ему на плечо чуть подрагивающую ладошку. Полагала, наверное, что у него истерика и что он на грани самоубийства.  
Она не так уж далека была от истины, собственно говоря.  
Но хуже всего были сны.  
Он много спал, это было лучшее из доступных ему успокоительных. Во сне не нужно было думать, анализировать ситуацию (ловушку!), в которой он оказался, и пытаться найти выход, которого, разумеется, не было. Никогда еще он не попадал в такую западню... И он никогда не попадал в западню на двоих. Тот случай с Джозефом не считается. Джек сделал все, чтобы вывести его из-под удара, не его вина, что тот так и не понял, как сильно ему желают добра.  
Джозеф тоже пару раз снился ему. И какие же это были хорошие сны... Особенно по сравнению со всем остальным.  
Принц Джек Бенджамин мало что помнил о своем пребывании в плену. И уж точно никогда осознанно об этом не думал. Все, от захлебнувшейся атаки, которую он провел, до ранения в голову всегда сливалось для него в рычащий, стреляющий, орущий сумбур. А потом и вовсе были только ощущения: давящая боль в виске, шершавость повязки, закрывающей пол-лица, окрики конвоя, допрос и довольно мягкие побои. От опознавательных знаков и жетонов он избавился еще в самом начале, когда запихивали в грузовик, так что никто до самого конца так и не понял, кто он...  
С ним обращались всего лишь как с одним из королевских офицеров, выбивали информацию и планировали, наверное, обменять на кого-то из своих. Пока не появился на всю голову тронутый Дэвид Шепард, не прорезал полог палатки для пленных, не вытащил под мышки и не спас.  
Это были, как Джек называл их про себя, «официальные» воспоминания.  
Во сне же он сталкивался с абсолютно другой реальностью.  
Сны настигли его после похорон Джозефа, и Джек поначалу считал, что это его нервная система, если не разум, дала крен. Вот только со своей потерей он смирился, и новые проблемы захлестнули его с головой, а сны продолжали приходить: тупые, хаотичные и липкие, как смертный пот.  
Это были отрывочные картинки той бойни, что предшествовала плену. Взрывающаяся земля, хрипящий передатчик, захлебывающийся противоречащими друг другу приказами, резкий треск очередей...  
Только не было никакого грузовика. И ранения в голову не было тоже. Его подножкой валил на землю кто-то из своих, подло, сзади... Кажется, тот проводник, которого они так тщательно проверили за пару дней до этого, ну да. Держал, вжав лицом в подпрыгивающую каменистую почву, пока кругом рвались снаряды и гибли ребята.  
Потом рывком вздергивал на ноги и вел куда-то, и Джеку, наверное, что-то вкололи или дали вдохнуть, потому что тело теперь казалось точно свалянным из войлока. Но он отчетливо понимал, что нет никакого ранения в голову. Крови, бегущей в ухо — воспоминание, такое отчетливое днем! — здесь тоже не было и в помине.  
Затем его ставили перед возникшим из марева внедорожником, и кто-то в гражданском после недолгого осмотра удовлетворенно кивал: тот самый.  
И таким нелепым на поле боя казался костюм этого гражданского, его галстук-бабочка, значок на лацкане и безукоризненно отутюженные брюки, что хотелось кричать от ужаса.  
Когда над плечом Джека рявкал выстрел, и проводник с залитым кровью лицом — точно кто-то нарисовал сетку брусничным джемом — падал на спину, Джек обычно просыпался, выравнивал дыхание и убеждал себя со все нарастающим облегчением: это всего лишь сон.  
Но иногда он без передышки проваливался в еще более жуткий кошмар.  
Его он помнил хуже, потому что не хотел запоминать.  
В этом сне двое или трое двойников человека в фривольных брюках что-то делали с его головой. Джек не понимал, где находится, и не чувствовал тела. Усиленный отражателями, яркий, словно в операционной, свет ослепил его.  
Он никогда прежде не оказывался на операционном столе и не понимал, отчего знает, как должна выглядеть эта лампа — гроздь болезненного, режущего глаза света — снизу.  
Но во сне отчетливо приходила мысль: я, должно быть, помню свое рождение. Или, возможно, это воспоминания Мишель, а ее оперировали после одного из рецидивов. Мы ведь близнецы и когда-то чувствовали воспоминания друг друга...  
Он отвлекал себя этими мыслями, иначе становилось совсем уж страшно.  
Вокруг его головы были датчики, они успокаивающе перемигивались, но это был лживый, ненастоящий покой. Руки в хирургических перчатках, мельтешащие у лица, были выпачканы в красном. Он чувствовал давящее, зудящее у левого виска, но никак не мог понять, что же там происходит.  
И как сквозь вату слышал: «Невосприимчив к анестезии... Частично. Аллергик... Кто брал анализы? Он скоро начнет чувствовать боль! Маску, скорее!»  
Над его лицом медленно нависало что-то полупрозрачное — респиратор, и Джек каким-то сверхъестественным усилием поворачивал голову, стараясь помешать им прижать маску к своему лицу.  
Расфокусированным взглядом он видел других людей и мониторы за их спинами. На мониторах светились контуры человеческой фигуры, какие-то графики с ползущими по осциллографу линиями, томограмма мозга. Выделенная оранжевым височная зона походила на дольку апельсина.  
Почему-то при пробуждении вспоминалось лучше всего: спелая рыжая долька с черным семечком внутри.  
А потом холодные и атласные из-за талька пальцы мягко ложились на его виски. И ровный уверенный голос произносил: «Повторная анестезия может ему повредить. Оставьте, как есть. Помнить он все равно не будет».  
«Да, доктор», — повиновался кто-то.  
А потом Джек кричал. Кричал долго, отчаянно и беззвучно, потому что крик рождался и умирал внутри его головы.  
Джек просыпался на мокрых от пота простынях, чувствуя, как маленькие ладони жены гладят его по груди и по вискам. Люсинда садилась подле него, подогнув ноги, клала его голову к себе на колени, дула на лоб.  
И Джеку уже не хотелось сбрасывать ее руки, как в первое время, потому что в одиночестве он точно сошел бы с ума.  
— Дурной сон? — спрашивала она.  
— Все уже прошло, — отвечал он, поднимался, невесомо касался губами ее волос и уходил к забранному изящной решеткой окну.  
Он смотрел в глухую, душную, как пола рясы священника, ночь, в которой перемигивались маячки сигнализации. Ждал, пока заснет Люсинда.  
Она спала без сновидений, всегда в одной позе, как солдат, и Джек иногда завидовал ее ограниченности и отсутствию фантазии, способной подкинуть такие изощренные кошмары. И если бодрствующая Люсинда вызывала только доходящее до ярости раздражение, то спящая — успокаивала. Точно большая теплая кошка прикорнула на краю постели.  
Прежде чем уснуть, Джек пропускал сквозь пальцы ее гладкие шелковистые волосы — и, как ни странно, после этого ритуала больше не видел снов до самого утра.  
Ни добрых, ни дурных.

***

 

Шум внизу не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
Еду и лекарства приносили абсолютно беззвучно, а больше сюда никто не заглядывал. Должно быть, информации с камер наблюдения, которые Джек хотел расколотить, но не стал, отцу вполне хватало.  
К тишине привыкаешь быстро. Тишина, особенно та, что работает в обе стороны: ничего не слышишь ты и никто не услышит тебя, — прирастает к телу, как вторая кожа. И ее нарушение кажется едва ли не кощунством.  
Особенно когда это делают так бесцеремонно и празднично.  
Джек вскинулся, почувствовав всем телом, как створка за створкой распахиваются двери где-то в нижних этажах особняка. Как торопливо строится немногочисленный караул, жмется к стенам прислуга. Представить все это, ориентируясь по звукам, было несложно. Он думал, что ничему уже не под силу его напугать. Он ужасно ошибся.  
Люсинда, лежавшая головой у него на руке, приподнялась, потревоженная шумом, глянула на Джека беспомощно. Тому нечем было ее утешить, но он все же сказал одними губами, стараясь изобразить хотя бы подобие улыбки:  
— Спокойно, Лу. Все хорошо.  
Она прикрыла глаза, соглашаясь. Она никогда не спорила с Джеком. Только перехватила его сжатую в кулак кисть и мягко пожала, и в этом прикосновении Джеку померещилась невысказанная просьба о прощении.  
«Что ты знаешь, Лу? — подумал он рассеянно, вслушиваясь в топот, ворвавшийся уже на второй этаж особняка. — Неужели есть что-то, что ты от меня скрыла? Если так, ты хорошая актриса, девочка».  
Двери в их маленькую спальню-гостиную широко распахнулись.  
Гвардейцы в форме встали по обе стороны от двери, а позади замаячили куда более серьезные парни в камуфляже и с автоматами. Обязательная Томасина, странно похорошевшая за эти несколько месяцев, прижала к груди блокнот и метнула на Джека и его жену лишь один быстрый взгляд из-под бархатных ресниц... А сияющий Сайлас уже распахивал гардины, делавшие комнатку такой темной и уютной. Джек ненавидел, когда в его клетку проникал свет. Свет был частью того мира, которому он больше не принадлежал, свет намекал, что не все еще потеряно, требовал радоваться и мечтать, а еще он мешал спать днем...  
Пыль с тяжелых драпировок закружилась в солнечных лучах душным хороводом.  
Джек заслонил глаза рукой, мысленно порадовавшись, что сегодня вновь собрал элегантный ансамбль из нежно-серой рубашки (без галстука по утреннему времени), классических брюк и темного однобортного пиджака, из-под рукава которого блеснули запонки и часы. Будь он в свитере и джинсах, эффект был бы совсем не тот.  
Пусть Сайлас знает, что он не собирается превращаться в небритое чудовище, поднимающее руку на женщину, которой не посчастливилось оказаться рядом. Пусть видит, что Джека не так легко сломать.  
Хотя, если быть честным с собой, пристрастие к запонкам и смене рубашек — всего лишь другая форма той же деградации. Вот только быть честным с собой Джек сейчас не собирался.  
— Доброе утро, сэр, — он сбросил ноги с кровати.  
Люсинда, пока он щурился от солнца, как оказалось, уже соскользнула на пол и стояла теперь в уголке, словно отстранившись от всего происходящего. Джеку показалось даже, что она вытянулась по струнке. Присутствие Сайласа и не такое делало с послушными от природы людьми, и все же Джек вновь почувствовал беспокойство.  
— Я вижу, моему визиту ты не удивлен, сын, — король похлопал себя ладонями по бокам. — Ты уже завтракал?  
Джек потряс головой, проверяя, не послышалось ли ему. Усилием воли перенес руки на колени и заставил их лежать спокойно, потому что отметил, как судорожно комкает покрывало. Он не собирался позволять себе даже эту слабость.  
— Разумеется, день без завтрака я не начинаю, — откликнулся он в тон отцу и почувствовал, как от ощущения беды закололо под ребрами.  
Если Сайлас собирался объявить о казни, стоило соблюсти хоть немного приличий и состроить грустные мины... А если это что-то худшее, чем казнь? Потому что не могут же их освободить. Не после всего, что все они натворили.  
Хотя это не касается Люсинды... Если только и она Джеку не лгала.  
— Рад, что мои уроки не прошли для тебя даром, — Сайлас оглянулся на гвардейцев, и те, повинуясь его безмолвному приказу, закрыли двери, оставшись по ту сторону порога. — Что ж, Джек... — он подошел чуть ближе, и Джеку захотелось то ли подняться с постели под его взглядом, то ли бухнуться на колени и умолять оставить все как есть, не добавлять к привычной пытке ничего нового, — у меня для тебя любопытная новость...  
— Ты не сказал «хорошая». Или «плохая», — ответил Джек, не делая ничего из того, к чему его призывало заметавшееся где-то внутри растерянное маленькое существо. Он не свалился на колени, не вытянулся как солдат, не сжал кулаки, просто сидел и смотрел на Сайласа снизу вверх. Солнечный свет слепил его, и Джек болезненно щурился.  
— Потому что она не хорошая и не плохая непосредственно для тебя, — усмехнулся Сайлас. Подтащил небольшой раскладывающийся стул и плюхнулся на него, а Томасина замерла за его левым плечом. — Начну с того, что мы выждали достаточно, чтобы ты умер...  
Стоило бы помнить, как любит Сайлас эффектные вступления. А еще — что подготовить себя к боли физически невозможно. Боли следует отдаваться, проглатывать ее и терпеть, однако Джек ничему из этого так и не научился... Его передернуло, а лицо стало напряженно-болезненным, словно он усилием воли подавлял тошноту.  
— Умер формально, для всех своих нянек и кураторов, разумеется, — поправил себя Сайлас. — Ни у кого в государстве уже не осталось сомнений, что я отправил тебя в изгнание, где тебе подсыплют яд, как только ты выполнишь свой долг перед королевством...  
— А это не так? — спросил Джек с усмешкой.  
— Нет, мой мальчик, — горячие ладони Сайласа легли на плечи. Джек попробовал было сбросить их, да так и замер, глядя в глаза отца, потому что в их выражении было нечто такое, чего он не видел никогда прежде.  
Горькая, истовая грусть по нему, по Джеку. И неподдельная благодарность.  
— Нянек и кураторов, ты сказал, — пробормотал Джек, силясь отстраниться, но его не выпустили. — Что это значит?  
— Это значит, что я пожертвовал тобой ради страны, — сказал Сайлас, стискивая Джека все крепче, а силы в нем было куда больше, чем могло показаться. — И в этот раз мне даже не оправдаться Божьим повелением. От меня не требовали такой большой жертвы, но иначе мы потеряли бы все.  
— О чем ты?  
— Миссис Бенджамин, — окликнул Сайлас стоящую у окна Люсинду. — Лучше показать ему приборы, иначе мы рискуем потратить время в бессмысленных прениях.  
— Да, сэр.  
Она не только спала, как солдат, она и отвечала, как солдат, и легко, как профи, набирала шифр на бесшумно отодвинувшейся в сторону стенной панели. Джек пожирал ее глазами в этот момент.  
— Нужно помнить, кто такие Вульфсоны и почему я нашел нужным с ними породниться, — говорил тем временем Сайлас. — Если ты помнишь, семья твоей жены владеет самой большой фармацевтической компанией страны, а также сетью хосписов и больниц. Но ты, вероятно, не счел нужным выяснить, а может, просто не обратил внимания, что Люсинда является военнообязанным медицинским работником и даже отслужила положенные шесть месяцев в горячей точке. Знал ты это? — он поднялся и взял Джека под руку.  
— Нет, не знал.  
У Джека заплетались ноги. Он остановился напротив аккуратного белого прямоугольника двери в том месте, где только недавно была стена, и смотрел на тонкий силуэт Люсинды в утреннем платье и туфлях, похожих на те, в которых танцуют фламенко, около обитого светлым дерматином кресла. Кругом были стойки с приборами, что-то пищало, шуршало, настраивалось, а наверху висел выключенный пока хирургический светильник с шестью круглыми отражателями.  
У Люсинды прыгали губы, но она смотрела в лицо Джеку прямо, не пряча глаз. А тонкие пальцы перебирали какие-то блестящие хромом инструменты в кюветке на стеклянном столе, и выглядело этот так жутко, что Джек поспешно отвернулся.  
— Когда ты нанял ее? — спросил он.  
— Она сама вызвалась, когда узнала. Ей очень хотелось тебе помочь, раз ничего нельзя было исправить, — качнул головой Сайлас. — Мне даже не пришлось ее вербовать. И более надежного, а главное, незаметного человека сложно было найти...  
— Надежного человека для чего?! — не выдержал Джек. — Что вы со мной сделали?  
— А вот тут ты ошибаешься. Не мы это сделали. Но лучше присядь. Люсинда все тебе покажет, — Сайлас указал на кресло, и Джек на негнущихся ногах подошел к нему и привычно упал на сидение.  
Искусственная кожа подлокотников быстро нагрелась от тепла его тела, и так же быстро стала влажной, потому что у него, как в детстве, от волнения вспотели ладони.  
— Сейчас я подключу аппаратуру, Джек, — сказала Люсинда почти неслышно. — Это совсем не больно.  
И когда ее липкие и холодные от проводящего геля пальцы коснулись висков, Джек откинулся назад, будто в кресле парикмахера, подставился ласковым рукам. Дышать стало тяжело и больно. Он знал, что ему сейчас покажут, но отчаянно не хотел на это смотреть.  
Схематический срез мозга на небольшом экране по левую руку, и височная доля, как долька апельсина с черным семечком внутри.  
— Значит, это были не сны, — сказал он с ощутимым трудом.  
— Ты не должен был помнить, — Сайлас стал рядом и погладил его руку, как тогда, в медицинском джипе, после возвращения из плена. — Программа предусматривала полный контроль за твоими воспоминаниями, замену их на «безопасные». Но ты каким-то образом обыграл их технологии, сын...  
— Аллергия, — хмыкнул он. — У меня редко брали анализы, я и сам о ней не знал...  
— Дело не только в этом, — сказала молчавшая до сих пор Томасина. Джек открыл глаза, чтобы поймать ее взгляд, но она избегала смотреть ему в лицо. — Вы пробыли в плену не сорок часов, как думали, а почти четверо суток, за это время вам успешно стерли воспоминания и запрограммировали на выполнение задач определенного рода. Геф уже не раз тем или иным способом внедрял своих людей в высшие эшелоны власти в нашей стране, но никому еще не удавалось воздействовать на политическую ситуацию так сильно, как это могли бы сделать вы.  
— И поэтому вы это позволили...  
— Нам пришлось, — сказал Сайлас, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Джека. — Если бы я мог избежать этого... Но разведке удалось получить сведения об их планах слишком поздно. Ты уже начал выполнение боевой задачи...  
— И ты бросил меня без поддержки с воздуха, чтобы им точно удалось...  
— Да. Именно это я и сделал, — Сайлас наклонил голову, и стало видно, как сильно он поседел за последнее время. Целые серебристые полосы вместо редких паутинок седины. — А потом настал самый сложный период: нужно было сделать вид, что нам ничего неизвестно, чтобы не спугнуть их, дать им довести их план до конца...  
— Мной управляли?  
— Тобой управляли. Инъекции, голосовое программирование, приказы, отдаваемые по телефону или случайными людьми на улице. Ты должен был изнутри дестабилизировать обстановку в стране, найти союзников и начать борьбу за трон. Ставленник Гефа на престоле Гильбоа... Это одним ударом решило бы наш затянувшийся конфликт. Меня следовало сместить и по возможности уничтожить... И ты прекрасно с этим справлялся до определенного момента, мой мальчик.  
Джек с силой вырвал руку из его горячих пальцев.  
— Не надо приписывать злому умыслу моих собственных решений! — прорычал он. Люсинда коснулась его плеча ладонью в хирургической перчатке, успокаивая, как она делала всегда, и он чуть было не вскочил, опрокинув столик с приборами. Силы воли хватило остановиться и, задыхаясь, рухнуть обратно.  
Сайлас, почти повторив его движение, сел прямо на кафельный пол у ног Джека, похлопал его по колену.  
— Ты добрый мальчик, ты не смог бы так, — сказал он уверенно.  
— Я смог, — Джек отвернулся в сторону от обеих женщин, сглатывая слезы.  
— Вы разрушили программу, когда закрыли Его Величество собой, — сказала Томасина ровным сухим голосом. — Это не входило ни в чьи планы. Король был подготовлен, мы должны были сымитировать его смерть, чтобы агенты Гефа наконец показали свое истинное лицо. Но вы сделали невозможное... Так что нам пришлось спешно менять план, и вместо показательной казни устраивать вам изгнание вместе с человеком, способным отслеживать и контролировать ваше состояние.  
— Блядь, — прошипел Джек на пределе слышимости. — То есть меня не казнили, а спасли?  
— Именно так. В Гефе вас уже списали со счетов.  
— Как и в Гильбоа, — невесело усмехнулся Сайлас. — Это та жертва, которую заплатил я. Ты не сможешь вернуться к привычной жизни, Джек. И не можешь отныне быть моим наследником.  
— Но почему?! — теперь он кричал. — Вырежьте это из меня, и дело с концом!  
— Если бы мы могли...  
— Никто не пойдет на такой риск теперь, Джек. Послушай...  
— Все-таки казнь, — он откинулся назад, глядя вверх, на мутно блестящую гроздь светильников. — Ты ничего не прощаешь, отец... Из всех баз данных уже стерто имя Джонатана Бенджамина, не так ли? Через пару лет подданные вообще забудут, что у тебя был сын... И что я буду делать тогда? Ведь я — ценная вражеская технология. Отдашь меня на опыты?  
— Все необходимые исследования уже проведены, — Сайлас поднялся, кряхтя и держась за колено Джека. — У тебя есть еще пара талантов кроме возможности управлять тобой на расстоянии. Ускоренная регенерация. Ночное зрение. Быстрота реакции, превышающая человеческую... Тебя основательно подготовили для войны. В Гефе не умеют ничего другого, кроме как создавать оружие, но в этот раз они превзошли даже самих себя, — он взмахнул рукой, прерывая Джека, который порывался что-то сказать, и закончил с поистине королевским величием: — Мы не имеем право потерять все это. Я не смог защитить тебя, Джек, но ты ведь клялся драться за свою страну, когда принимал присягу, и знал, что это сопряжено с риском. Мы все это знали. Каждый из здесь присутствующих понимал, что однажды ему придется забыть о себе и выполнить долг, как бы тяжело это ни было. Я верю, что ты сможешь это принять. И продолжать служить Гильбоа. Теперь уже в качестве его оружия. Я... — он попытался добавить еще что-то, но горло перехватило, и Сайлас потянулся к верхним пуговицам сорочки, чтобы их расстегнуть.  
— Пора, Ваше Величество, — без тени чувств сказала Томасина. — Вам лучше оставить их вдвоем, миссис Бенджамин обо всем позаботится...  
— Я еще приду, Джек, — лающе пробормотал Сайлас.  
— Лучше... пришли маму... — Джек смотрел ему в лицо, глаза были запавшие и красные от слез.  
— Она не знает.  
Король отвернулся и зашагал в дверной проем, неловко покачиваясь, будто пьяный, а Томасина грациозно последовала за ним.

***

 

Какое-то время Джек сидел без движения. Его уже не пугали перемигивающиеся приборы, хирургические инструменты, весь этот строгий белоснежный лоск операционной. В виске тонким раскаленным шильцем пульсировала мигрень. Хотелось вцепиться себе в лицо и содрать его вместе с кожей, раз ни имени, ни прошлого у него больше не было. Он не сомневался, что даже сбеги он отсюда, даже выйди на площадь перед Дворцом согласия и начни кричать, что он принц Джек Бенджамин, ответом будет лишь напряженная тишина. Все, чего он сможет добиться: вежливые люди в гражданском возьмут его под руки и затолкают в автомобиль с государственными номерами...  
И удивляло его сейчас только одно: почему милая и неловкая девочка Люсинда, то есть, разумеется, офицер-медик Вульфсон, как он мог забыть, выбрала для себя такую незавидную роль: жены-не жены человека без имени, не человека даже, оружия на службе короны.  
— Давай я закрою смотровую, — предложила Люсинда, обхватывая его предплечье теплой ладонью. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, слишком много информации, Джек.  
— Да, пожалуй, — он поднялся, терпеливо дождался, пока она бумажными салфетками протрет его виски, и выбрел в привычную и какую-то ненастоящую уже спальню-клетку.  
Сев на постель, он потянулся было за лежащим на тумбочке галстуком, но уронил руку. И спросил, не особо надеясь услышать откровенный ответ:  
— Для тебя риск, полагаю, тоже был?  
— Разумеется, — Люсинда села рядом с ним, скинула свои туфельки-для-фламенко и подогнула ноги. Погладила колено Джека — а у него попросту не осталось сил, чтобы отдернуться. — Кто знал, какой приказ тебе отдадут в следующий раз.  
— Как они могли так сильно полагаться на одного меня? — он покачал головой. — Тем более, если я был настолько нестабилен...  
Он почувствовал, как тело Люсинды каменеет, и рывком развернул ее к себе:  
— Ты что-то еще «забыла» мне сказать? Есть еще кто-то вроде меня, да? Еще какая-то страховка? Кого они пытали? Мишель? Шепарда? Ну же!  
— Никого нет. Они не сумели повторить опыт дважды... На лабораторию после окончания эксперимента был налет, там все стерли с лица земли. Ты единственный...  
— Тогда что? — он только сейчас заметил, что держит ее за горло, и ослабил хватку. Люсинда не отсела дальше, только выпрямилась и перекинула через плечо длинные темные волосы.  
Странно, что никто еще не влетел сюда с оружием наперевес. Она либо не считала нужным поднимать тревогу, хотя, безусловно, могла, либо действительно доверяла Джеку.  
И смотрела на него виновато, как побитая дворняжка, двигая губами, но не произнося ни слова вслух.  
— Говори, — властно приказал ей Джек.  
Люсинда уронила голову и произнесла сдавленно:  
— Ты не был нестабилен.  
— То есть? — Джек взял ее за плечи, стараясь взглянуть в глаза. — Мы же уже выяснили, что я способен не подчиняться приказам...  
— Не был способен. Они были уверены в тебе на сто процентов. Они проверяли тебя.  
— Что значит «проверяли»? Как? — хрипло спросил Джек, уже предчувствуя, практически зная ответ.  
И как секунду назад ему хотелось, чтобы Люсинда наконец прекратила мямлить и рассказала все без обиняков, так сейчас он с удовольствием заткнул бы ей рот.  
Но заставить ее молчать было уже не в его силах.  
— Главной целью твоих бывших хозяев было сохранение тобой прав на трон, — сказала она, быстро сглатывая и прикусывая губы после каждой паузы. — Так что любой, кто пытался вывести тебя из игры, автоматически становился врагом номер один... В определенный момент было решено активировать протокол... название тебе ничего не скажет... чтобы одновременно проверить твою управляемость и избавиться от слишком осведомленного человека, у которого, к тому же, были материалы против тебя...  
— Нет, — сухо и коротко сказал Джек.  
— Ты это сделал, — Люсинда вновь закусила губы так, что в трещинке показалась кровь. Без помады, с этими трещинками и корочками на губах она походила на девчонку. — Очень профессионально. Джозеф боялся за свою жизнь, но он не боялся тебя, так что впустил в дом той ночью, и...  
— Замолчи, — Джек отшвырнул ее так, что женщина скатилась с кровати, и обхватил голову руками. — Я не мог сделать этого. Не мог сделать, а потом прийти на его похороны и горевать по нему... Я не мог...  
Он услышал, как Люсинда поднимается с пола. Уходит, мягко ступая босыми ногами. Ему было плевать, куда.  
Сны начались после смерти Джозефа... Что-то начало ломаться уже тогда... Потому что он любил Джозефа, слепо, по-идиотски, и никогда бы не смог причинить ему вреда, даже ударить-то толком не смог. А выходит, задушил его у него дома, доверчиво открывшего дверь...  
Он хотел заплакать, но не смог, и взвыл, как зверь, царапая ногтями щеки и шею.  
Люсинда, теплая, как большая кошка, села рядом и втолкнула ему в руки холодный стакан с водой, пахнувшей успокоительным. И Джек выпил его весь, клацая зубами.  
Спросил, подняв на нее уже почти спокойные, потускневшие глаза:  
— И почему ты все еще здесь?  
— Глупый, — шепнула она, мягко взяла руки Джека в свои и прижалась к ним губами.  
И, как уже бывало раньше, он почувствовал ее успокаивающее тепло, замер и постепенно перестал дрожать. А Люсинда, бывшая офицер Вульфсон, несостоявшаяся королева Гильбоа и несуществующая миссис Бенджамин, обняла его за плечи, привлекая к себе, и, тихо покачивая, речитативом забормотала простенькую какую-то, детскую песенку, которых Джеку не пели никогда. Это должно было раздражать. Бесить до зубовного скрежета. Но вместо этого Джек почувствовал, что может плакать. И что боль становится чуточку легче, если делить ее на двоих.


End file.
